roblox_villiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Vicious Bee
Rogue Vicious Bee is a boss mob that can spawn in the Clover, Spider, Cactus, Rose, Mountain Top Fields, or the Pepper Patch. Rogue Vicious Bee has a higher chance of spawning during the nighttime and is guaranteed to spawn by using a Night Bell. Rogue Vicious Bee has a small chance to spawn as a Gifted variant (roughly 1 in 30-40 chance, or 2.5-3.3% chance). It has more health, attack speed and doubled damage. In return, it drops a much larger amount of stingers. One can tell if a Vicious Bee spawned if a spike sound is heard. The player will need to find it hiding in a field with a small grey spike (golden, if gifted), sticking out; it will attack if a player gets near its spike. Everyone in the server will receive a notification when a Vicious Bee attacks a player via a server-wide message: "⚠ (Gifted) Vicious Bee is attacking {Username} in the {Clover/Spider/Cactus/Rose/Mountain Top/Pepper} Field! ⚠". When it is defeated, a similar message announces: "�� (Gifted) Vicious Bee has been defeated! ��". Trivia * Vicious Bee and Windy Bee are the only bosses and mobs that are bees, Windy Bee’s counterpart being Wild Windy Bee. ** These are the only hostile mobs that can be obtained as a bee. * Vicious Bee is the first "mob" in the game that doesn't attack by colliding, as it has a kind of "special ability," the spikes. * If you go outside of the field while it is using its tracking attack, the base of the spike will be hovering in the air. * When Vicious Bee's dormant spike is in the Clover Field, its base is visible from the King Beetle Lair. Touching the base will engage combat against the Vicious Bee. * There is a glitch that when Rogue Vicious Bee is attacking you in the Mountain Top Field, the impale from Rogue Vicious Bee can kill Top Bear. * When Vicious Bee is in tracking mode, it will face where its last spike was. If more than one player is fighting it, it will be facing a random spike. * Rogue Vicious Bee is actually slightly larger than all hive bees, including tamed Vicious Bees. * Vicious Bee will sometimes spawn in the same field twice in a row. * The Rogue Vicious Bee was the third boss added to the game. * Rogue Vicious Bee can be found with two of their spikes poking out from the ground. It can be possible by using a ranged collector and clearing out the flower the spike is in. * Rogue Vicious Bee can be found with Stick Bug in Clover Field, Cactus Field, and Mountain Top Field. * Rogue Vicious Bee can have more health than Tunnel Bear if it has a high enough level. * Sometimes the player’s camera can be angled under a field where a spike spawns, where they might be able to see Vicious Bee under the spike. * Rogue Vicious Bee is the first boss to have different levels, the second boss being Stick Bug and the third being Wild Windy Bee. ** Vicious Bee's wings show what level it is, just like the other bees. * Rogue Vicious Bee, along with the Stump Snail and Ants, are the only mobs who do not drop tokens when they die. * This mob is the only boss that gives the same things over and over again without changing or adding anything; Stingers, honey, and Bond depending on the level. * When Vicious Bee leaves, it makes the same puff of smoke as when other mobs die. * Vicious bee shines light directly under itself, though the light is only visible at night. * If you touch the initial spike that sticks out of the ground of the field, you will take damage as if it is one of the bee's attacking spikes.